culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Michele Dotrice
| birth_place = Cleethorpes, Lincolnshire, England | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1960–present | spouse = Edward Woodward (1987–2009) (his death) | children = Emily Woodward Tim Woodward (step-son) Peter Woodward (step-son) Sarah Woodward (step-daughter) | parents = Roy Dotrice Kay Dotrice (née Katherine Newman) }} Michele Dotrice (born 27 September 1948) is an English actress, best known for her portrayal of Betty Spencer, the long-suffering wife of Frank Spencer, played by Michael Crawford, in the BBC sitcom Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em, which ran from 1973 to 1978., and returned in 2016 for a special. Career Her first significant role was at the age of 12 in a 13-part TV adaptation of The Old Curiosity Shop in which she played Nell, and she also appeared in The Witches for Hammer Films in 1966. In 1970 she had starring roles in the horror thrillers And Soon the Darkness and The Blood on Satan's Claw, and her other film appearances included Jane Eyre (1970) with George C. Scott and the 1976 comedy Not Now, Comrade. It was, however, her appearance in Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em that made her a household name, and she played the role for five years from 1973. In February 2016 the BBC announced that she would be reprising the role in a one-off special, to be broadcast as part of the Sport Relief charity fundraiser event. In 1981 she took the leading role in the short-lived sitcom Chintz, while the mid-1990s saw her appearing for several episodes in the period drama Bramwell. More recently, she appeared in the film Captain Jack (1999) with Bob Hoskins, and has made numerous guest appearances in well-known British television series, including Midsomer Murders (1 episode, 1998), Holby City (1 episode, 2002), Murder in Suburbia (as Cindy in Episode 6, Season 2, 2005), and the BBC daytime soap opera Doctors (1 episode, 2008). In addition, she made several appearances in a 2004 Nottingham-set BBC comedy-drama entitled 'A Thing Called Love', which starred Paul Nicholls and Roy Barraclough among others. In 2012 she toured in an adapted version of The Ladykillers, playing the role of Mrs Wilberforce. In 2014, she played Pam Chandler, a suspected murderer, in the last episode of series three of Death in Paradise. In 2015, she played Marion, mother to Christine in the Inside No. 9 episode The 12 Days of Christine In 2016, she played Nancy, the faithful dresser and woman of all work to the main character, in the West End production of "Nell Gwynn." Personal life Her father Roy Dotrice is an actor, as was her mother Kay Dotrice. She has two sisters, Karen Dotrice and Yvette Dotrice, who also followed their parents’ footsteps into acting. Dotrice was married to actor Edward Woodward from January 1987 until his death in November 2009.Equalizer Star Dies They have a daughter named Emily Beth. Filmography *''The Witches'' (1966) *''And Soon the Darkness'' (1970) *''Jane Eyre'' (1970) *''The Blood on Satan's Claw'' (1970) *''Not Now, Comrade'' (1976) *''Captain Jack'' (1999) References External links * Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:English television actresses Category:People from Cleethorpes Category:English child actresses Category:21st-century English actresses Category:20th-century English actresses Category:English film actresses Category:English stage actresses Category:Actresses from Lincolnshire